1. Field
The technology of the present application relates generally to array antennas and, and more specifically to a dual band slot array antenna residing above a ground plane.
2. Background
Directional, high gain patch antennas are currently available for various telematics uses, such as, for example, in-building wireless access points. Conventionally, these antennas operate over a single frequency. In some cases, the use requires operation over over multiple frequencies, such as, for example, dual frequency bands including, for example, frequency ranges of 2.4-2.5 GHz and 5.15-5.875 GHz.
While multiple independently operating antenna are possible, it would be preferable to use a single antenna design due to the compressed footprint normally available for the antenna. The antenna in some cases is constrained to a relatively small footprint such as, for example, a footprint of approximately 120 mm×120 mm×20 mm. Stacking patch antennas having the respective resonant frequencies of operation is problematic because the upper band frequency of operation is close to the second resonance of the lower band frequency of operation.
Against this background, it would be desirable to develop directional, high gain antenna. Still, however, there is a need in the industry for improved compact wideband directional antennas.